Loved And Hated
by POTC4Ever
Summary: She was once a pirate but now she traded the life in for a lady of society. When Jack Sparrow kidnapps her, she will never forget what being a pirate was like. NorringtonOC JackOC
1. Chapter 1

She stood out on the fort overlooking the ocean, the darkness had fallen and no one was around. It was her turn to feel the warm ocean waves rush up against her skin. She was a pirate, but for the last two years she had posed as a lady of society. Nikki Sanders, as she was, hadn't felt the ocean for a year. Her mind had no idea what she was getting in to and she just wanted to fall in. Why did she pose as a lady of society? Because it was her mother's dying wish. The person that had taken care of her for sometime and she just wanted to do what was best. Her true heart was being a pirate. Nikki heard footsteps though, as soon as she took a step closer to the wall. 

"Nikki, is everything alright?" a voice said promptly belonging to the Commodore.

"Yes everything is."

The Commodore was a fine man someone Nikki spent a lot of time with. James loved Nikki almost as much he loved fleeing the world of pirates. If he hated pirates, how could Nikki marry him? They slept in the same bed and yet they weren't married. They had kissed but it was only for the good of their social status of living in the same house. Nikki and James loved each other, but for Nikki's sake it was only for her mother, although she did have some personal feelings. Her love had once belonged to the sea a place that was good to her.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your quarter's?"

She smiled slightly and took a step back and turned around to see the Commodore's warm smile and her arm reaching out for her' s. They soon began walking back to the mansion, Nikki's head on James's shoulder.

"So what were you doing out there my love?"

"I guess I just wanted to fell the salt mist on my face. It calms me."

"And I don't?" he asked jokingly

"Well, you're the one that comforts me." she said putting her hand on his cheek

"Am I now?"

"Yes."

They finally made it to the mansion and up the steps to where they slept. James's room was big for size. It had a king size bed and lots of floor room. There was two closets for each of them, filled with dresses, corsets and crisp uniforms. His bedroom overlooked the Port, one of the features of his home. Nikki had change into her shimmy and let her black , wavy long hair hang lose from her bun. She was behind the changing screen, ruffling out her hair when James came and picked her up off the ground. He was wearing a lose cotton short-sleeve shirt and black night pants.

"James stop!" she said, giggling

"What I can't sweep you off your feet?" he said

"Well I think it's a little late." she said even though it was 8:00.

"Alright well we do have another busy day. Sleep tight my love."

"Goodnight James"  
James turned to face the door. Nikki's side of the bed was facing the Port, which James insisted on having but Nikki protested. She just stared out and thought to herself about life on the open sea, where she used to be, sword at hand and nothing but the freedom it was to be a pirate. But now she was here with James, someone who hate pirates. Then she thought about someone she met awhile back, his name was Captain Jack Sparrow.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a cool night in Tortuga and Nikki was sitting in a tavern when none other then the Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting._

_"Why's a lil' lass like you a pirate." he asked curiously_

_"Maybe I want to feel the open sea for once myself."_

_"And maybe you want to feel Captain Jack, eh?"_

_"No thanks Captain Sparrow. I've heard you have made love with every woman on this ol' rock and they end up being dumped."_

_"Love, with you, I'm talking about being faithful, say a marriage?_

_"I have told you once and I'll tell you again, no."_

_Her chocolate eyes in lighted with his through the candlelight. Jack could see she had a small speck of curiosity. He was just about lean in but she turned away and walked out going towards the harbor. He followed her, but stayed secretly hidden. Nikki sat on the dock and thought to herself what Jack Sparrow was really made of. Then she heard rustling from the trees and turned around with her sword out._

_"Who's there?' she asked taking a step forward_

_"Love, it only me." Jack said walking out_

_"What do you want?" she said_

_" Love, I just want us to be together."_

_He took a couple steps forward and was now chest to chest with her._

_"I know you want to know."_

_She leaned into kiss him._

_**End of Flashback**_

Nikki had quickly awakened to see that what she what she was dreaming was in fact true. She had been in love with Captain Sparrow, but had to leave him for the life of a lady. She feel back asleep knowing that she had only slept for 15 minutes. Although she still thought about Jack, she would most likely never be with him again.

So what did you think? Please Review!

Jack: Review already or it's you who I'll be trying my new pistol out on!

Me: JACK YOU CAN'T JUST KILL WHOEVER YOU WANT!

Random Person on the Street: I'm not reviewing:P

Me: Are you even on Person: Nope

Me: JACK FIRE!

Jack: BOOM!

Random Person: Haha I'm not dead!

Jack:BOOM Aye, now you are!

Me: HAHA RANDOM PERSON YOUR'RE DEAD!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki had awoken to crashes of who know 's what guessing that it was in the hallway. James was out of the bed and she panicked. Although she knew how to handle a sword, she didn't know what was coming after her. Nikki rushed out of bed and hurried down the hallway quietly. She saw a crew of miscreants, who were hired by someone. The pirates could hear the steps and hurried after her. She ran back into her room, quickly put on her robe and grabbed one of James's swords on the mantle. She was prepared to fight.

"Ello. Poppet." a voice said, echoing through the room.

She was afraid. When she was a pirate she had not one bit of fear with her. Slowly she backed into the closet until someone in the closet had shoved her in. His hands were rough as they grabbed her head. It was Captain Jack Sparrow, the Captain she loved 3 years ago. He signaled for the men to return to the ship and left Nikki and Jack alone.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

"I came to deliver this."

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Nikki thought of nothing, while he kissed her. Then she remembered, James. Nikki pulled away and turned.

"Where's James's?" 

He had a little smirk on his face. He leaned into kiss her again, but she put her finger to her lips and turned away.

"Not until you tell me!" she hissed

"He's at the fort. We made a distraction there."

"Why are you here?"

Jack couldn't tell yet, he had leaned a trick from Tia Dalma to squeeze someone's shoulder to make them sleep. He quickly reached for her shoulder and squeezed it, hardly. Nikki blacked out and fell into his arms.

"Now I can tell you when we get back to the ship." he whispered

Before he left he went over to Nikki's dresser and pulled out a Sapphire pendant. This would bring him to the biggest treasure of all time. Jack took the back roads of Port Royal, so no gurads could see him with Leah in his arms.

"James?"

Jack did his little imprecision of Commodore Norrington.

"Yes, darling?"

Before Nikki could answer she fell back asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had shone through the roof, making Nikki wake up. She was in what Jack called his Singapore room. It was with a bed, covered in silk and all stolen items that lay around the room. She couldn't remember anything from last night, any besides that she kissed Jack. Nikki heard the door open and she pretended to be sleeping. 

"Mornin' love." Jack said softly.

He moved over to the side of the bed where Nikki was anxious of what he would do to her. She rolled over, showing an enormous amount of cleavage.

"Boy, your bodice, has gotin' small. Damn those corsets!" he joked

Nikki was furious! She shot up and slapped him right in the face. So hard in fact that he fell over to the other side of the bed with a red mark on his cheek.

"JACK SPARROW! YOUR' RE SUCH A LADIES MAN!"

"Love, you got that right!''

"Well what do you want with me?"

"I need you to help me find a treasure, a treasure that has been around your neck for the past 13 years."

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

OMG I'm sorry it was so short! I just had to get that little part out of my head! I'll update soon!

ReViEw!


End file.
